1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a salt, an acid generator, a resin, a resist composition and a method for producing resist pattern.
2. Related Art
A method for synthesizing a salt represented by the following formula is described in Patent document of JP 2011-215619A.

A resist composition which contains a resin having a structural unit derived from a salt represented by the following formula is described in Patent document of JP2014-197168A.
